Lab Rats - Season 4 - My Version
by Muj
Summary: My idea of some of the key episodes that I would put in season 4 of lab rats. The rest is, well, spoilers.
1. The Return

So, season 4 introduced the Bionic Academy, and Adam, Bree and Chase as the mentors. In this little series thingy, I'll write about the key episodes that I had in mind for season 4. Not the filler episodes, the main episodes that drive the storyline forward, leading to the season/series finale. So, without further ado (that's fun to say by the way), let's begin with the return of a certain character.

[PS: I know I tend never to finish my fan fictions. I don't know why. But this one I want to finish. Rest assured I know exactly how the story will end, so there's that. )

 **The Return**

So, first thing you need to know: Marcus returns. Except not the Marcus we know. The android Marcus was based on a real boy. Before Adam, Bree and Chase, a young Marcus had run away from home and found Douglas. He was weak and his family hated him and he needed something in his life that had meaning. So Douglas started research into bionics. And when he thought he was ready, he gave them to Marcus. But he was wrong. The bionics weren't ready. And he went into a comatose state for years. Douglas based the android on him.

In season 4, he returns. Trying to destroy the academy. He reveals that he woke up soon after the android Marcus died. Afraid of his bionics and terrified being in a new time, he learnt to control his bionics, which are more powerful than any of the Lab Rats' put together. And he nearly destroys them. He tries to kill Douglas too, blaming him for everything bad that ever happened to him. And he goes mad, and glitches like crazy, causing this scene:

DOUGLAS: No. No no no. I wish I had perfected the bionics sooner. I wish you didn't have to go into a coma. But look at the good you've done. Without you, none of this would have been possible. I know you're not listening, and you have every right not to, but you were always my first son.

(To the Lab Rats)

DOUGLAS (CONT'D): The Triton app wasn't originally for evil purposes. I… Created it so I could control your bionics in case anything went wrong… So what happened to Marcus wouldn't happen to you.

(To Marcus)

DOUGLAS (CONT'D): And while you were in your coma, I gave it to you too. I don't want you to die. Forgive me. But this is the only way to protect you.

Douglas uses the Triton App on Marcus to once again send Marcus into his coma. And then he doesn't properly appear for a few episodes. Until "Forbidden Hero". I know, I know. It's supposed to be the next episode (unless you're reading this after it's aired), but in this fanon, it comes a few episodes after the first Marcus episode, and it's a one-hour special.


	2. Forbidden Hero

Ah, gotta love one hour specials. And Marcus is back. And a new villain. So, yeah. Enjoy.

 **Forbidden Hero**

Adam, Chase and Bree are sent on a mission to a nuclear power plant, where they face what seems to be an army. Finally, some of the soldiers inject the Lab Rats with something and they start to fall unconscious. They contact Mr Davenport with an ultimatum: Tell them how to get to the Bionic Island, or Adam, Bree and Chase die.

Leo offers to go rescue them, and Spin and Bob sneak off the island to help out. Leo starts to face the army, and uses his bionic arm on them. They run away, leaving just one. He's incredibly strong and starts to hurt Leo. But Leo gets the upper hand…

Until Spin and Bob try to untie the Lab Rats. The mystery man notices and tries to attack them with an unknown gun, but Leo runs to save them and gets hit by it instead. Spin is really upset. Bob thinks Leo is just asleep. The mystery man forces Spin and Bob back to Bionic Island, telling them to tell Davenport that this is just the beginning. Tell him the location.

(He's looking for the location itself, not just how to get there. The students know the latter, but not the former. Only Mr Davenport knows that.)

When Spin gets back, he says he wants to crush the mystery man, but Davenport says he's done enough. Douglas has been absent for the past few episodes, looking after Marcus. Donald says he needs his help. Douglas says it's not ready yet, but Donald insists. Leo is dying, and the Lab Rats are in trouble. Douglas finally agrees to let loose the "secret weapon".

In the second half, Spin still blames himself for what happened to Leo. He stays at Leo's bed while the doctors try to find a way to help him.

Meanwhile, inside the power plant, the mystery man takes off his mask. He looks at the lab rats and says,

"My brother should have been wearier of you. Oh well. I, Vladimir Krane, will destroy you and then the rest of your bionic "heroes"!"

And then Marcus comes in starts speedily attacking Vladimir. Vladimir defends hard, but is no match for Marcus' might. Finally, Vladimir falls down and tells Marcus,

"Well, nephew, I see they've treated you well."

And then we go back to Spin and Finally, Vladimir falls down and tells Marcus,

"Well, nephew, I see they've treated you well."

And then we go back to Spin and Leo. It's really quiet. Spin looks at him, and starts talking to him.

"Hey… Hey, man. Wake up, yeah? I know I've been a jerk and stuff, but… But I'm sorry, alright? You saved my life and I – I just want you to wake up. Please. Wake up. You're my best friend in this place. In anywhere. Everybody always lets me down, but you – I know you'll be there for me, even though you hate me."

Spin closes his eyes and puts his head on the bed and then looks at him again.

"Please don't die. I don't want you to die."

And back to Marcus and Krane.

"I… I hated you... Both of you… I got bionics because of you."

"It wasn't us that gave you bionics. It was Douglas Davenport. It's him you should hate. Not us."

"No. No, you're wrong. You have to be wrong."

"But you know I'm not."

The lab rats start to wake up.

"I… I… I…"

Marcus starts glitching. Bree starts shouting,

"Marcus, no!" Chase starts to think.

And we go back to Leo and Spin. Leo's heart monitor starts to go slower and slower. Spin doesn't notice. He's too worried. The doctors come in and take Leo away… Spin leaves the room.

He goes to Douglas. Douglas saved Leo once, he can save him again. But Douglas is worried Leo might not make it out alive. But Spin begs him, shouting, like he does.

"You've got to save him! He saved my life! He's a hero! Heroes should get what they deserve! Heroes don't die like this!"

Douglas agrees to see what he can do.

Meanwhile, back to the lab rats:

Chase tells the lab rats,

"You've been glitching due to anger or worried. Family. That's it! Guys! We need to protect him from Krane!"

Adam breaks free of the ropes and helps Bree and Chase out too. They stand together. They put up a good fight against Krane, but they're getting tired fast. Krane may not be bionic, but he's incredibly strong.

But. Marcus realises the lab rats are his family and the glitches start to stop. Marcus punches Krane, and he gets knocked back. He shouts at the lab rats to run, but they stay with him. Krane laughs,

"You think you can stop me? Well, unfortunately for you, I've got somewhere else to be. And this place is collapsing. Goodbye."

The lab rats and Marcus are able to escape and get back to Bionic Island, where they speak to Mr Davenport. Marcus explains more about Vladimir Krane. Victor was his father and he and Vladimir were tyrants towards him. He ran away and met Douglas, and everything happened like before. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember much about the Kranes because of the coma. Mr Davenport wonders if Krane might want bionics like his brother. Marcus doesn't know the answer to this.

Bob walks in and tries to get a hug from Bree. Bree refuses, of course, but Bob is really happy that Bree is alive. Mr Davenport asks Bob if it was Spin's idea to sneak onto the mainland. Bob doesn't answer. Spin is hiding near the door. Donald sees and calls him there.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Because of you, Leo is dying. He might not make it. You'll never become a bionic hero. You're expelled."

None of the lab rats knew Leo was dying, so they already look surprised. And now he wants to expel Spin.

"Mr Davenport," Chase asks. "Where will he go? He still has bionics."

"We'll remove it tomorrow, find a family for him, send him back to the mainland."

"NO!" said Spin. "I can't lose my bionics! Everything will be ok! Douglas will fix Leo! He has to!"

"It doesn't matter. You put his life at risk. Whatever happens, you'll be gone from here." Spin stamps his feet.

"No. You can't do this."

"I can and will."

Spin looks at the lab rats.

"You guys were really good teachers. Call me if he survives. Please." The lab rats all say once,

"Always." Then spin looks at Bob.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Bob." Spin hugs Bob and waves goodbye.

"See you guys." Spin leaves.

Next, we see Spin at the hydro loop. He has a small suitcase and is about to open the door. Bob passes by.

"I knew you'd be here."

"How? You don't know anything about anything!"

"I know you. You're running away before they take your bionics."

"They hate me. Leo already hates me. I just want to get out of here."

"You'll never survive on your own."

"YES I –"

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"I want to come with you. To the mainland. We'll survive together."

"That sounds good. Oh, and Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

We then see Davenport waiting in the training room for Spin. The lab rats and Marcus show up.

"Don't do this, Mr Davenport," says Bree.

"Don't you care about your brother?" asks Mr Davenport. "He nearly died because of Spin's recklessness."

"And did you look at Spin? He hates it. He wants Leo to survive! You've got to reconsider."

Soon enough, Douglas walks through the door.

"Where's Spin?" he asks.

"He's not here yet," said Donald.

"Well, I think he'd like to see this." Leo enters through the door. "I saved him once with bionics. I did the same again. Leo is now fully bionic." Leo runs fast as he can to the others.

"Hey, guys. Big D."

"Do you ever think that maybe you're giving too many people bionics?" asks Donald.

"Never," says Douglas.

"Is Spin here?" asks Leo.

"He should be here by now," says Donald. "He's about to get expelled."

"First, are you crazy?! Second, when did you tell him?"

"Yesterday."

"He's gone back to the mainland. He could be anywhere!"

"How do you know?"

"It's what I'd do if you tried to take away my bionics."

For the final scene, we see Krane watching TV screens. One of them has Spin and Bob walking across a street on it. Krane reaches for the shelf, where we see 3 bottles, with Adam, Bree and Chase written on it. And a piece of hair from each of them…


End file.
